High Value Target (mission)/Transcript
Note: This mission does not have an opening cutscene. Locate HVT Kirilenko Proceed Toward Zulu November Bridge The mission starts off with Marlowe manning one of the HMMWV's XM312s as the US Marine Corps' HMMWV convoy proceeds to Arkady Kirilenko's location. Dagger One: Okay, we don't know what to expect up there by the bridge, so eyes open. This securing the backdoor angle might get hairy. Dagger Actual: Roger that, Dagger One. We're ready for anything. Dagger One: Alright, we're gonna get this guy and go home. Dagger Actual: Bravo Two, we're coming up on a bridge. Fives and Twenty Fives, keep scanning. Samuel Redford: (To Dagger Two) Wilco, scanning. (To Marlowe) Okay, Marlowe, keep that MG traversed. Anything moves, you shoot it! The convoy catches sight of the bridge, which is filled with rubble and burning M939 Truck wreckages. Dagger One: Err... Yeah, there's a lot of rubble on the road, maybe IEDs. We gotta go slow, I can't chance it. As the two HMMWVs at the front traverse the bridge slowly, an M2 Carl Gustav rocket destroys an M939 Truck beside one of the HMMWVs. Dagger One: Near ambush! RPGs on the cliffs! George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Get us off this God damn bridge! Terrence Sweetwater: Go! Go! Go! Dagger One: I'm goin' as fast as I can! Holy shit, we got enemy all over the fuckin' place! Dagger Three: Well go faster, we're gonna get waxed! We're fuckin' lead magnets out there! They're all over, God damn it! The HMMWVs try to get through the bridge as the Russians are trying to destroy them with their Gustavs, but all of this goes sideways when a BMD-3 arrives. '''Redford:' RPG that fucking thing! Dagger One: I'm dry, damn it! Just keep laying down suppressive, let's get us off this bitch already! The HMMWV equipped with the BGM-71 TOW destroys the BMD-3 as the convoy finally gets a chance to leave the bridge as more Russians arrive. Dagger Three: Man, there's a lot of Tangos crossing the river! Sweetwater: Come on! Go! Go! Go! Dagger Three: Okay, haul ass! Haul ass! Dagger One: We're clear, pulling away! Damn! Fuck sake, we almost got waxed back there! Step on that shit and get us the hell outta here! Dagger Two: Pitbull, this is Dagger Two, we're at the tunnel. You sending us some JDAM packages down on this tunnel, right here? Two F/A-18 Hornets fly by. Dagger Two: That prick ain't goin' anywhere now. Eagle Six: Copy that, Dagger Two-Two. Eagle Six off station and in your local at ten. Dagger Two: I love waiting for the fireworks! The tunnel just in front of the convoy gets bombed by the JDAMs. Dagger Two: Fucking 4th of July, hoorah! Dagger One: Let's roll out, fellas. Proceed Toward HVT Kirilenko Dagger One: Okay, make sure your weapon systems are kosher. Check your ammo and keep your eyes open! As the convoy turns around a bend, a group of Russians and a BMD-3 ambush them. Dagger Two: BMD, twelve o'clock! Go right! Now! Now! Now! The convoy manages to avoid the ambush, but the BMD-3 then starts to follow the convoy and the group of Russians switch to another position. Dagger Two: Ah, shit, it's behind us! The fucking thing's behind us! Where's our CAS support? Dagger One: Turn those TOWs now! The HMMWV equipped with the BGM-71 TOW destroys the BMD-3 and the convoy manages to kill or outrun the group of Russians. Dagger Two: Yeah, get some! Get some, yeah! Dagger One: We're coming up on the settlement now. Get your heads in the game. Dagger Four: What kind of presence are we expecting? Dagger One: Intel didn't provide anything on this area. They're too worried about everything on the coast to give a shit about lil' old us. But we got air support on standby if things get nasty. The convoy finally reaches the village Kirilenko is rumored to be at. Dagger Four: Where the hell is everyone, there's no one here! Another group of Russians and a ZU-23-2 ambush the convoy. Sweetwater: Shit! We've been spotted! Dagger One: That's a fucking Zeus on the hill! Sweetwater: Look out! Dagger One: Get out of the vehicle, get the fuck out! Down the hill! The screen turns white for a moment. Once it goes away, everyone has left the HMMWVs and are taking cover behind the convoy. Redford: Preston, get the fuck down behind the vehicle! Destroy Enemy ZU23 Marlowe pulls out his binoculars and uses them to paint the ZU-23-2 as a target for the F/A-18 Hornets. Dagger One: I got eyes on, light those guys up! The Russians are able to kill all of the Marines, but are soon killed by the JDAMs from the F/A-18 Hornets that also destroy the ZU-23-2 which leaves only Bravo Two to be able to capture Kirilenko. Capture HVT Kirilenko Find Route To Kirilenko Riverguard: Bravo Two, this is Riverguard. Southern Command is planning to lay some heavy ordnance down where Kirilenko is. I've tried negotiating with them but no go, they've got other priorities. I've slowed them down as much as I can. Get in there and stop Kirilenko! Redford: (To Riverguard) Riverguard, this is Bravo Two, roger that. (To Bravo Two) You heard the man, let's move! Sweetwater: We're charging into artillery, and it's been a long day of ambushes. I expect at least a "pretty please". Redford: Stop your bitchin', Sweets! Haggard: God damn it! I didn't come all this way to get waxed by danger close, let's go! The artillery strike on the village has started, which starts to wreak havoc on the village and the Russians stationed there. Redford: Heads up, incoming! Sweetwater: They started a little early, didn't they? Redford: Move it! Move it! Bravo Two encounters two Russians. Redford: Shit! Take 'em out fast! Bravo Two kills the two Russians. Haggard: They're ripping our cover to fucking pieces! We're not gonna make it! Redford: Shut up and move, Haggard! We're out of time... Bravo Two encounters a group of Russians running away from the burning village. Haggard: Look! There's some enemy. Bravo Two kills the group. Sweetwater: Oh fuck this! Son of a bitch! Redford: Shut up and come on. Over there, looks like a drainage tunnel. Bravo Two proceeds to a drainage tunnel that will lead them out of the village and into Kirilenko's office. Ending Cutscene Marlowe opens the hatch a bit to check for any enemies nearby, but the coast is clear and the whole squad stacks up on a nearby door. The squad breaches the door in which they surprise Kirilenko, who is holding some papers. Arkady Kirilenko: I see... You have the orders to take me alive. Haggard gives his XM8 to Sweetwater and proceeds to headbutt Kirilenko. Haggard: Yeah. Haggard then takes the papers away from Kirilenko and gives them to Sweetwater, who gives Haggard back his XM8. Sweetwater then proceeds to inspect the papers. Haggard: Thank you! Redford: Shoot him if he moves. Kirilenko: Always the same thing. Haggard: I beg your pardon? Kirilenko: You say "shoot him if he moves", but you will not. You should admit the truth of this situation. Haggard: (Pointing barrel at Kirilenko's neck.) Now the situation is we got all the guns. Sweetwater: Sarge, it's a shipping manifest. The Sangre Del Toro. Redford decides to check the papers as well. Kirilenko: So, who sent you? Sweetwater: Uh, we need to go now, as opposed to later! Kirilenko: Aguire sent you, didn't he? He is a clever adversary, you know? A fine move to capture me here. Sweetwater: Sarge! Redford: Adversary? Kirilenko: He's played well to get this far. So have you, I grant you that. An artillery shell hits Kirilenko's office, which knocks back the squad and gives Kirilenko a chance to escape. Sweetwater: Where the hell did Rasputin go? Redford: Ah, forget about him, just move! Bravo Two jumps down from the office into a clearing as the land around them is burning. Preston Marlowe: Fuck! Haggard: Hey, you kiss your mom with that mouth? Sweetwater: I'm proud of you, Pres! Flynn's UH-60 Black Hawk to get the squad out of the burning village. Flynn: Hey, someone gimme a smoke, huh? I'm parched. Haggard: Sweet Jesus, you crazy, fucking hippie! Flynn: Ghost Rider's here, never fear! Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2